


Bad Boy

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: ABO, M/M, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: * jyh第一人称，年龄操作*半熟美人妈妈kjj*非常污，慎入！*各种dirty talk，围裙play，哺乳play*ABO（为了开车痛快私设如山……）





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> * jyh第一人称，年龄操作  
> *半熟美人妈妈kjj  
> *非常污，慎入！  
> *各种dirty talk，围裙play，哺乳play  
> *ABO（为了开车痛快私设如山……）

我10岁的时候父母因为车祸去世了。亲戚们都不愿意抚养这么一个拖油瓶，葬礼刚结束的家庭会面，我就像一个皮球一样被踢来踢去。

最后他们说，“要不去问问金在中吧……”

“我们不是早跟他断绝来往了吗？这次葬礼都没人邀请他……”

“他现在在美国当什么作家，没准通知他，他也不会回来……”

“还是问问吧，好歹也算是允浩的舅舅……”

“说的也对，不然谁来抚养这孩子呢？”

 

后来他们通知了那位我从没见过的舅舅。他当天下午坐飞机赶回了韩国。

那时我对他的了解只有：他是我妈妈同父异母的弟弟，23岁，我那些亲戚都不待见他，还有——

他皮肤很白，五官非常漂亮，我第一眼看到他就呆住了。即使是像我这样没分化的小孩子，也完全被他吸引了。

那些大人们，在一个房间里热烈地讨论着我以后的命运，而我，他们讨论的主人公，孤独地被关在门外，手足无措。

 

最终，金在中成为了我的监护人，也没有再回美国。

作为一个全职作家，他不需要像其他大人那样朝九晚五，有大把的时间待在家里。在我上初中之前，他每天都送我上学，下午放学时又在校门口等我，做很好吃的饭，洗衣服，带我出去购物，操心我的学习和日常起居……不知道是他长得太漂亮，还是心思太细腻，还是太常像女人那样对我唠叨，对我来说，他的角色比起爸爸更像是妈妈。

哦，对了，他是个Omega。单身的Omega。

他也会带Alpha到家里来，然后抱歉地对我说，“抱歉啊，允浩，你去同学家借住一晚好不好。”

我讨厌他带Alpha到家里来。虽然知道所有成年人都需要解决生理需求，可我就是讨厌。

因为这会让我意识到，明明应该只有我和他的生活里，却出现了别的家伙。

他的生活里本来只有我的，他的时间本来只属于我的……

 

从进入青春期开始，我就每天都在祈祷自己会分化成Alpha，拼命喝牛奶想要长高，都是因为金在中。

也许是老天听到了我的祈祷，我在十五岁时分化成了Alpha，而且在高一的时候个头也超过了他接近半个头。我内心一片激动。原本闻不到的信息素的味道终于变得那样清晰。我曾经想象过无数次他的信息素会是什么味道，温柔的、热烈的还是妩媚的？然而这些词汇都无法形容我有多爱他的味道，无法形容那个味道有多美好、多诱惑，是抚慰又是挑逗，像红酒又像玫瑰，萦绕在鼻尖的感觉仿佛若即若离的丝绸，第一次真正闻到的时候，我的阴茎立刻就硬得不行。

我和金在中本来住在一个房间里，然而分化不久的时候，我还不能熟练控制信息素，每天早上裤裆撑着帐篷醒来的时候，我的Alpha信息素都会飘的满屋子都是，弄得他腿软地没法去厨房做早餐，虽然我一百个不乐意，还是在他的坚持下被迫睡到了另一个房间。

因为外表帅气，运动神经也很好，我在学校很受女生的欢迎，几乎每天都会在抽屉里发现喷了香水的情书，巧克力，圆珠笔之类的小礼物，也会有女生红着脸过来告白。关系好的小子们经常跟我起哄，说哪个班的班花是个特别漂亮的Omega，前凸后翘，而且在我们班与他们班一块上体育课的时候，她总是盯着我看。

我告诉他们：“我知道。那天篮球比赛后她找我告白了。”

他们满脸惊讶：“那你还不抓住机会！谈不成恋爱还不能尝尝滋味吗？”

我冲他们笑笑：“你们他妈少来，想知道什么滋味就自己去找，少拿我当色情小说。”

上高中以后，我也跟几个所谓美女级别的Beta和Omega做过，但是结论全部都是：我不喜欢她们。本来会和她们做也多半是想积累经验，顺便互相解决生理需求。她们的相貌虽然也好看，但是可爱型的没有金在中纯真，纯真型的没有金在中性感，性感型的没有金在中妩媚，妩媚型的没有金在中矜持，矜持型的没有金在中可爱……

所以我的经验全部在向我证明一件事，我必须得到金在中。我必须成为他的Alpha。除了我，谁都不行。

他其实是不同意我在上学期间就和Omega有太多往来的，按他的说法，你们这么年轻，肯定天天只想着玩啊，做啊，哪里有心思学习。我趁机装作不服气地冲他喊：“那我也是有生理需求的啊！”

他本来就对我在下游徘徊的成绩牵肠挂肚，此刻也是脱口而出：“学习才是重要的啊，真的有生理需求大不了我帮你啊……”

我内心一阵狂喜，表面上装作一副被逼无奈的样子：“行啦行啦，我听你的，金在中你就会管东管西。”

“我还不是为你好！”

从他成为我的监护人的那一天，我就一直叫他的名字，平常就叫在中，有矛盾了叫金在中，他也从没纠正我说要叫“舅舅”，这点也是让我很高兴。

对于我把他当追求对象这件事，他浑然不知。我们学校每学期都会按成绩重新排班，我学习成绩不好，是因为我不想被分到尖子班而与我那些兄弟分开。更何况，尖子班的人对我来说太无聊了。

但是，既然他以帮我解决生理需求为补偿，要求我全身心投入学习，我便不得不脚踏实地地让成绩上去。本来也只是在考试的时候故意不好好干，现在认真起来，我的成绩蹭蹭地向上涨，我也有越来越多的理由向他讨甜头。

进入前100的时候，他同意我回到原来的房间跟他睡一张床。虽然我已经可以自由控制信息素了，可是我还是趁他睡着的时候释放信息素，他的眼睛仍然闭着，可是眉头会一点点皱起，细密的睫毛颤动着，不自觉地向有着Alpha气味的我这一边靠过来，像树袋熊一样缠着我，红扑扑的脸颊贴上我的脖颈，嘴里发出陶醉的闷哼。然后第二天红着脸踉踉跄跄地跑进卫生间，还不许我跟着。

前50的时候，他同意我亲他。我扣着他纤细白嫩的手腕，把他按在玄关的墙上用力地吻他，咬他软糯的嘴唇，勾着他的舌头像棒棒糖一样吮吸，他的嘴比棒棒糖还要美味，我的鼻尖充盈着他香甜的信息素，让我连呼吸的机会都不想给他，直把他吻得浑身酥软，站都站不住，搂着我的脖子挂在我身上，被我吻得红彤彤湿漉漉的嘴唇微微张开，乖乖地伏在我胸口，偏着头喘气。

前10的时候，他同意给我口交。那天我去学校，他在家里洗衣服，出版社的编辑给他打了好几次电话，弄得他心不在焉的，本来要穿的新衣服也被他丢进了洗衣机。找不到衣服穿，他从衣柜里翻出了我的校服外套穿上。因为是我的尺码，穿在他身上肥肥大大的。

我放学一回到家，就看到他穿着我的校服、围着围裙在厨房做饭的样子。取高处碗柜里的碗的时候，校服下摆就缩上去，下面就是挺翘的屁股，白花花的大腿，就这样在我眼前晃来晃去，连条内裤都不穿，我裤裆里的家伙立刻变得精神万分。听见我回来了，他还若无其事地问我今天吃辣炒年糕可不可以。我问他内裤哪里去了，他说天气热，而且只有他一个人在家，就没穿。

他在灶台前用锅铲拨弄着锅里东西，我就在他后面一直盯着他看。碎花围裙的系带在他后腰打了一个结，勾勒出漂亮的腰线。在中的腰很纤细，感觉我两只手抓就刚刚好。

我走过去站在他身后，把那件松松垮垮的校服外套往旁边一扯，校服就滑下来露出他圆润白皙的肩，我贴上他的后颈，深深地呼吸他信息素的香味，两只手伸到他的胸口，隔着围裙揉捏他的乳头，直到它们充血立起，硬硬地摩擦着校服的布料，让他呻吟着“允浩……嗯……不要这样……”，他的味道却一下子变得浓郁热烈，弄得我也忍不住释放了大量的信息素，刺激得他顿时没了力气，只好关掉炉灶，双臂软绵绵地撑在灶台上，叫我的声音也打着旋儿变了调，只能“嗯嗯”地低声喘着。

我抓着他的细腰，隔着裤子用勃起的胯下磨蹭他的臀缝，校服裤子的布料很粗糙，很快把他的臀部摩擦得红肿起来，像两颗熟透的桃子。我含着他的耳垂对他说：“求你了……让我进去吧……在中啊……我想进去……”

他柔软的手攥着我的手臂，转过头来看我，眼睛里面都是晶莹的水光，眼角红红的，声音也是软软的：“不要啊……允浩……我帮你吸出来好不好……我帮你吸出来……”我听着他求我的声音，身体立刻酥了一半，下腹热的不行，哪里拒绝得了他，我一说“好吧”，他就直接转过身滑了下去，掏出我昂扬的阴茎，握着柱身含进嘴里，他的口腔包裹着我的欲望，温暖、湿润，他小巧的舌头用心地照顾到我阴茎的每一处，细细地舔掉顶端渗出的前液，仿佛在吃甜筒冰淇淋。在这个过程中我的阴茎又涨大了，把他小小的口腔填的满满的，他几乎要含不下。

“嗯嗯……允浩……好大……”他吐出我的阴茎，改用舌头细细地舔舐，我浓郁的信息素包裹着他，让他很有感觉，一只手偷偷地伸到下面去套弄自己勃起的下体。

“为什么不让我进去啊……在中……你明明也想要……”

“嗯……因为……因为……我是你的监护人……这样……不对……”在中虽然嘴上这么说，可他还是陶醉地吮吸舔弄着我的阴茎，像是在吃糖，我抚摸着他被我的阴茎撑得鼓鼓的脸：“那……为什么……现在在和我做这个……”

“因为……嗯……喜欢允浩的这里……好像……拒绝不了……”

最后我射在了他嘴里，脸上也粘了些我的精液，他想把我的精液吐掉，我立刻俯身去吻他，不让他吐出来，他发出嗯嗯的呻吟，软软地挣扎了一会儿，还是拗不过我咽下去了。

“啊……竟然让我都吃下去了……怎么这样……”他脸颊通红，手指无意识地摸着嘴唇，眼睛看着别处。

我找来纸巾帮他擦脸：“只是上面吃下去又不会怀孕……”

每当这时，我就会分外感谢自然赋予他和我互补的生理构造，他拒绝不了我，我知道。

前5名的时候，我提出帮他度过发情期，他没说好，可是到了发情期，他也没有跑出去找别的Alpha，而是躲在房间里，蒙着被子缩成一团。我在外面敲门，他不应，但是当我推门时，发现门根本就没上锁。

当时我就想，啊，他真的好可爱。

一进到房间里，他过分甜美的信息素立刻像洪水一般，铺天盖地朝我涌来，淹没了因为年轻抵抗能力基本为零的我，让我裤裆里的家伙差点直接缴械。

在我眼中，在中几乎每一刻都是性感的，可是在发情期的时候，他会比平时更性感、更热情、更柔软。信息素的味道甜的像加了蜂蜜，整个人都是粉红色的，又香又滑。只要闻到我的信息素，后面就会自动分泌肠液，在他的穴口舔一下，他立刻就呻吟出声，穴口也变成了粉红色，可爱地收缩着邀请我。我把手指插进去，他就蜷缩着身子，抱紧我的头：“啊……允呐……”我的手指在里面打转，抠弄，很快就被他分泌的汁水弄的湿漉漉的，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，他很快就忍不住了，后穴一下一下夹着我的手指，声音里带着柔软的哭腔：“啊……不要了……”

“不做了？”

“不要手指……啊……要允浩……”

我故意问他：“要我做什么？”

“啊啊……插进来……”

“插到哪里？”

“呜……干嘛欺负我……”

“不欺负你了……那你跟我保证，以后都只跟我做好不好……在中……”

“这算什么啊……”他慢慢地回头，迷迷糊糊地想要瞪我一眼，眼尾湿润上翘，在我看来全是勾引。

我的手指故意停住不动，他立刻就难耐地自己晃着屁股，把我的手指往里吸。

嘴上也很快服软：“知道……知道啦……以后我只跟……只跟……啊啊……允呐……”他话说了一半，我就把阴茎一下插了进去，让他只能扯着嗓子叫我，发出好听的呻吟。

顶到子宫口的时候，他抬起腿磨蹭着我的腰，软软地推着我的胸口，嗓子都喊哑了：“啊……不要啦……允呐……会……会怀孕……”

可是这是我等了八年才得到的占有他的机会，我根本没法停下来，子宫口被顶到的快感让他舒服地流出了眼泪：“呜……不行了……允呐……要死了……”

最后因为我射在他体内，他不得不吃了一个月的Omega避孕药。

从那一天我就知道，他再也不会带Alpha回家，也不会找别的Alpha了，因为他有了我。

可是，当时我和在中都还不知道他的特殊体质：他其实对避孕药有过敏反应。

 

    这次发情期之后的那一个月，学校有校庆日活动，邀请了学生家长到校参加庆祝活动，据说也是为了在高考前让家长了解学生的学习状态诸如此类。当天在中来了，身上穿着黄色的V领毛衣，配着他染的暗红色头发非常好看。班里的学生家长都在看他，尤其是几个Alpha大叔，不顾自己伴侣的怒目而视，直勾勾地盯着在中。我担心地要死，全程都跟在他附近，释放自己的信息素去盖住他的。

那几个小子一见到在中就问我：“那个特别漂亮的Omega是你家长？”

“对，我舅舅。”

“你好像说过他32岁了吧，”

“腰比女人还细啊……”

“哇，你天天对着他，不会有想法吗？”

看着他们胡乱八卦的样子，我有点不快。

所以我把正在和老师交谈的在中叫了过来。

“怎么了，允浩？”他奇怪地问道，看到我身边的小子们，他立刻对他们露出微笑，“啊，你们是允浩的好朋友吧。”

他们结结巴巴地说了一通我们关系有多么铁，我在学校表现有多好的废话，在中有多好看。真是的，我叫在中过来不是要介绍给他们认识的。

我打断小子们的东拉西扯：“呀，够了吧！”

说完，我便搂着在中的腰，覆上了他的嘴唇。在中有点惊讶，但他没有推开我。只是在我放开他嘴唇的时候害羞地捂住了嘴，小声说：“干嘛……”

他们立刻愣在那里，除了他们，还有其他学生家长也看到了，可我不在乎。

后来小子们恍然大悟般偷偷跟我说：“怪不得你看不上那些班花……”

 

下午校庆活动结束的时候，在中红着脸跟我说，他身体不太舒服。

我问他要不要去医院，他斩钉截铁地跟我说不要。回去的路上，我好几次问他到底哪里不舒服，他都坚持“回家再说”。

进了家门，我就抓住他的手，急切地问他：“现在可以说了吧，到底怎么了？”

他挣扎一下，小声地咕哝一句，我没听清。

“什么啊，我听不见……”

他这才红着脸凑到我耳边说：“我好像……对那个避孕药过敏了……”

我吓了一跳，拉着他就要去医院，他就赶紧抱住我的胳膊不撒手：“你不要急啊，我昨天去看过医生了，他说没事，也不会影响药效，就是这段时间激素水平会有些紊乱……”

我愣愣地看着他：“紊乱……什么意思？”

“就是……激素水平可能会保持在产后阶段之类的，但是并不会怀孕啦……”他在空中比划着食指，向我解释。

18岁，对Omega的产后知识毫无头绪的我，还是没有听懂：“那，你到底哪里不舒服？”

“我告诉你，你可不许笑我……”他垂着眼睛不好意思跟我对视，把身上的毛衣脱下来，原来他在毛衣下面多套了件白色衬衫。

这时我忽然闻到了，隐藏在他信息素下面的，之前一直被我忽略掉的味道——

是奶香味儿。

衬衫挨着乳头的布料被浸湿了，不是因为汗，而是因为两点渗出的白色液体。

看见我变得惊讶的表情，他本来抓着衣服下摆要脱下来的动作停了，红着脸要背过身去。

“算了，还是不要你知道了，好丢人……”

我立刻转到另一边面对他，把他堵在我和餐桌之间不让他跑。

“不是你自己跟我说不舒服！”

他张了张嘴想要说什么，还是自暴自弃地鼓着脸，把剩下的衬衫扣子慢慢解开了。他的胸脯现在变得软软的，胸前的乳头红肿得不行，白色的液体从乳尖一点点渗出来，衬得乳头的颜色好像比以前更漂亮了，淡粉色的乳晕也变大了一些。衬衫与胸口分开的时候，充血肿胀的乳头和紧贴着那里的布料还拉出了粘稠的白丝，看上去淫靡又色情，白丝断开的时候，他还气若游丝地“嗯”了一声。

我艰难地咽了一下口水，难以置信地开口问他：“这是……进入哺乳期了？”

“嗯……正常来说只有当了妈妈的Omega才会进入哺乳期的……但是……过敏反应很少是我这种症状，医生说我体质比较特殊才会这样……”

“医生看见你这个样子了？”听到他的话，我的语气立刻生硬起来。

他有点好笑地掐了掐我的脸，说道：“这么爱吃醋……那位是个Beta女医生啦。”

我这才放心，想要抱抱他，身上的衣服却不小心碰到他肿胀的乳头，弄得他“啊”地叫了一声。

我立刻退开身子，关切地凑近观察那里：“很疼吗？”

“还好……”我的呼出的热气喷洒在他的乳头上，弄得他的声音微微发颤，胸口不断地起伏。

“还好是什么意思啊，到底感觉怎样？”

“就是……”他的声音越来越小，我不得不凑近去听，“痒，涨得难受……”

“那，我该怎么帮你呀？”看他皱着眉，很痛苦的样子，我认真地问。

他沉默了一下，难为情地揉着早已通红的耳垂，抬起眼睛看着我，眼里带了点软软的祈求，轻声说：“想要你……吸一下……”

他都这样说了，我当然也不会客气，双臂一用力让他坐到了餐桌上，站在他分开的双腿间，搂着他的腰，轻轻含住了他一边的乳头。

只是含住而已，他就立刻缩紧了身子，肩膀微微发颤。

我把力道放轻柔，嘴唇包裹着他肿胀的乳头，一口一口地吮吸着他的乳汁，他的呼吸瞬间变得急促，声音里带上了哭腔：“啊嗯……允呐……啊啊……”

从喉咙里发出的呻吟听起来就像发情的小猫。

“喂奶很舒服吗，妈妈？”

“舒服……啊嗯……我们允浩……好厉害……”

这个称呼对他的刺激好像太大了，随着我嘴上的动作，他的大腿紧紧地夹住了我的腰，没有照顾到的左边乳头渗出了更多粘稠的白色乳汁，把白嫩的胸口弄得一片湿滑。

“啊……不可以浪费啊……”他歪着脑袋，滚烫的脸颊贴着我的额头，嘴里发出软软的嘟囔。

“妈妈的这边……允浩也要吃……”他一边抓着我的手，让我的手掌包住他又软又涨的胸脯，按揉那边的乳尖，一边又不自觉地挺胸，把右边乳头往我嘴里送。

过了不久，右边暂时不再往外渗出乳汁，也不再那么肿了，而是粉粉嫩嫩的，泛着点水光。我转而含住了左边，揉捏着他白嫩的胸部，专注的吮吸。

他看着我陶醉的样子，摸了摸我的脸颊，“我们允浩……喜欢妈妈喂你吗……”

“嗯……喜欢……在中的乳汁……好甜……”

我的手掌因为他之前的动作沾满了奶白的乳汁，把手放到他嘴边，他立刻伸出粉嫩的舌头，细细地舔舐着我的手心，还把我的手指含到嘴里。

到后来，在中的胸部不涨了，下面的阴茎倒是翘得老高，而我早就硬得发疼了，便试探着问他：“妈妈要不要也吃点东西？”

他睁着湿润的眼睛看着我，眼角带着诱惑：“嗯，想吃允浩的棒棒糖……”

 

那晚，我和他在餐桌上花了几个小时。

 

 

——FIN——

 


End file.
